The 39 Clues Challenges
by Blue Little Hearts
Summary: A challenge? Yes! A challenge! The Cahills need help to stop the Vespers from attacking the fandom! Read and accept the challenges! Save the fandom from the Vespers!
1. The FanFiction Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The 39 Clues Challenges<span>**

ONE~

_The FanFiction Threat_

Fiske Cahill was never worried for a meeting. In fact, he should never really be in the first place. What was there to worry about anyways? It was just a meeting, but a very risky meeting. It would be crucial to miss it.

Fiske heard someone clear their throat. He spun around to see Ian Kabra standing by the shadows.

"So?" he asked. "I brought everyone along with me like you asked." Ian stepped aside, and all Cahills in favor of uniting to defeat the Vespers stepped out of the shadows; Amy and Dan, Jonah Wizard, Natalie Kabra, Hamilton Holt, Alistair Oh, Sinead Starling, Nellie, and Irina Spasky.

"Take your seats," Fiske said. All Cahills took their seats while Fiske laced his hands on the table in front of them.

"Um, Irina," Natalie said unsurely. "What exactly are you doing here? Didn't Jude Watson address the whole world that you were dead?"

"Yes, but because of this meeting, the council let me out of the gates for a while," Irina said. "It is understandable, yes?"

"Sure," Dan said.

"Okay, so what are we doing here?" Hamilton asked.

Fiske swallowed hard and put on a stern face. He wasn't sure how they would react to this kind of problem.

"Alright, then," he said. "A threat has been sent to us regarding the Vespers fandom." The entire room gasped. Fiske continued. "But it is also regarding the FanFiction authors of the 39 Clues fandom."

Dan laughed. "What could those silly authors possibly do to stop the Vespers?"

"A lot," Fiske answered. "You see, they have been very nice as to write stories about us and our adventures, but some people are grudge holders. And frankly, that includes the Vespers. They have threatened the FF authors that they will terminate every single story they've ever written if they don't stop writing about Arthur Trent's betrayal to the Vespers and all the good he's done ever since he teamed up with the Cahills and the fact that they all agree that the Vespers should be deafeated at the end of their stories."

"That's not fair!" Amy gasped. "My father did the right thing."

"We know that Amy, but they are still angry," Fiske said. "Rubbing it in isn't the best way for them to forget about it."

"And the problem is they don't want to stop writing about the good Arthur's done," Ian continued for Fiske,"Or us defeating them, so the FF authors are in danger."

"Right," Fiske said. "They're in danger."

"So whatta we gonna do?" Jonah asked. "You know, those FF authors are still our homies."

"That's precisely why Fiske called us here in the first place," Sinead said way ahead of Fiske. "They have a plan and we have to support it because i is our duty to protect them."

"Right," Fiske said once again.

"So what is this plan?" Irina asked.

Fiske sucked in some air and exhaled slowly. "Well, one of the authors on the 39 Clues fandom had an idea in mind, but it's going to require their skills."

"_Their_ skills?" Hamilton asked. "Then why do we have to help them if it needs their skills? We can't just risk our lives like that."

"Remember the books?" Fiske asked. "Do you remember how much all of you and your families participated in the creation of those books? Remember how the authors risked their lives just to track you down and monitor your progress during the hunt just to write those books? This is the same thing for the FF authors! You have to participate in this to save them. Without unleashing their imaginations, the world seems more . . . more . . ."

"Dull?" Jonah asked.

"Yes, dull," Fiske said. "And we need to help them stop the Vespers."

"Okay, I'm sure we all agree on that now," Hamilton said. "So for the umpteenth time, what's the plan?"

"Well," Fiske started. "The author who came up with this idea, I don't know her real name; she just goes by Blue, but that's besides the point. Anyways, she said that she came up with this challenge that might be able to save the fandom."

"What kind of challenge?" Amy asked.

"A 39 clues challenges."

"39?" Jonah asked. "As in 39 clues, 39?"

"Yes," Fiske said. "39 clues challenges. If one or more author(s) accepts and does all of the challenges, they can defeat the Vespers fandom!"

"I did not even know that Vespers have fandom," Irina said.

"They do," Fiske replied. "They just have it in secrecy, like everything about them, besides their history. Only people with Vesper blood have access to it."

"Amy and I have Vesper blood," Dan said. "So do Ian and Natalie. Why can't we just try to take them down?"

Fiske shook his head. "You can't. It's only for the Vespers who are accepted as Vespers by upper level . . . Vespers."

"Alright, so when can we start helping?" Sinead asked.

"Well, we have to clarify the details," Fiske said. "The rules. Blue is too busy to be here right now, so she's asked if we can make up the challenges, the rules, the awards, the forums, the communities. Blue said that there will be **three challenges in total**."

"Okay, how about this," Sinead said. She held out a pice of paper to everyone that read:

**Basic challenge rules**

**1.) Rating must be no higher than T.**

**2.) Content must be appropriate for the rating you've chosen and must be written according to the challenge you're writing for. **

**3.) You have to PM Blue if you've written an entry for a challenge.**

**4.) In your summary, you have to write that your entry is for the 39 clues challenges, challenge number, and challenge title.**

_**ex. An entry for the 39 Clues challenges. Challenge # 1: Challenge Title.**_

**5.) There will be three winners for each challenge coming in first, second, and third.**

"How's that?" Sinead asked.

"Good enough," Fiske said. "Now, for the awards. What should we give them?"

"I have an idea," Jonah said. He took the paper from Sinead and took out a pen of his own. Then, he showed the paper to them. It read:

**Awards**

**-3rd place winners for each challenge get to be included in a special one-shot written by Blue with a 39 Clues character of your choice! They are also invited to be in the awards ceremony hosted by the Blue and the characters of the 39 Clues!**

**-2nd place winners for each challenge have chance of winning a category in the awards ceremony! You also get bragging rights!**

**-First place winners have a chance of winning a category in the awards ceremony and the Best vesper Butt-Kicker award! **

**Note: All challengers who have accepted the challenge, but didn't win, are invited to the awards ceremony!**

**Categories**

**-Best Vesper Butt-Kicker**

**-Most in character**

**-Best multichapter**

**-Best one-shot**

**-Best two-shot**

**-Best in whatever genres challengers have written for.**

"Okaaaaaay," Nellie said. "As for the forums and communities, I'll handle them."

"Alright, then," Fiske said. "I guess we're all settled."

"Great!" Dan said. "Let's go kick some Vesper butt!" The others cheered with him.

"Wait!" Natalie yelled over the commotion. "We forgot something!"

"What?" Nellie asked.

"Isn't Blue going to need some help arranging this stuff?"

Nellie nodded. "You're right! Maybe we should ask a few good authors if they can help Blue with some stuff!"

"So they should **review if they want to help Blue hold the challenges."**

"Okay, I think we're all set now," Fiske said. "Now if you want to know the first challenge, click that little button for the next chapter."


	2. The world of FairyTales

~TWO~

_The World of Fairy-tales  
><em>

Nellie snatched the piece of paper out of Jonah's hands and wrote something down. She held it out and raised it high for everyone else to see. The piece of paper read:

**Challenge # 1: The World of Fairy-tales  
><strong>

"Are you serious?" Dan asked. "You're kidding aren't you? Tell me you are," Dan begged.

"Hey, it's going to be cool," Natalie said. "You know, not every disney fairytale is romance."

"Yeah, whatevs," Jonah said, obviously miffed at the idea along with Ian, Dan, and Hamilton.

"Alright," Amy said. "Rules." She took the paper from Nellie politely and wrote down the rules.

**Challenge # 1 rules**

**1.) Choose any fairytale and (obviously) make a story using the 39 Clues characters. **

**2.) If you choose to do a multi-chapter, you have to include defeating the Vespers. **

**3.) If you choose to do a one-shot, you have to include a Vesper at least.**

"I am guessing that is enough," Irina said. "I was never into romance anyways."

"Okay then," Natalie said. "Good luck challengers!"


	3. A Vesper And A Songfic

~THREE~

_A Vesper And A Songfic_

"Are you done brainstorming yet?" Dan asked Hamilton. "You've been writing on that dumb piece of paper for how long now? Five hours!"

"Okay, okay, I think I got it," Hamilton said. He turned the piece of paper and showed the paper to everyone else. The paper read:

**Challenge # 2: A Vesper And A Songfic**

Dan jumped on the table and tackled Hamilton to the ground. "You spent five hours brainstorming, you made us wait here bored and annoyed, and all you've written is five words? I could have been playing Ninja Gaiden by now!"

"Dan, that's enough!" Amy yelled out.

Jonah and Ian both picked up Dan off of Hamilton. "Chill dude," Jonah said. Hamilton stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright, alright, sorry," Hamilton said. "But, I can write the rules down real fast! I got it all figured out!" He took the piece of paper and scribbled something down and read aloud.

**"Challenge # 2 Rules:**

**1.) Write a songfic that involves either an OC Vesper, Isabel Kabra, Ian and Natalie, or Amy and Dan, since they are all Vespers.**

**2.) You have to choose a song that relates to them at some point; feelings and thoughts about each other.**

**3.) Can be any genre.**

**Note: Remember to send Blue a PM if you're writing an entry for the challenges."**

"Okay, I guess that's enough," Natalie said.

"Attention," Fiske said. "I've just recieved a PM from Blue. She says to remind the challengers to **review if you would** **like to help her do the challenges."**

"Yeah, that's good," Dan replied stubbornly. "I guess."

"Good luck challengers!" Amy said.


	4. Humor, Laughs, and Random Stuff

~FOUR~

_Humor, Laughs, and Random Stuff_

"I think my brain's going to burst any minute now," Natalie said rubbing her forehead. "We can't come up with anything else!"

"Oh, come on guys," Nellie and Fiske said at the same time. "We didn't star in ten books for nothing just to run out of ideas."

"That is easy for you to say," Irina said. "I died in the sixth book."

"I was only in five books," Jonah said.

"Boy, I could really use a bit of a laugh right about now," Ian said twiddling with his thumbs.

Then Amy sat up with a face that said "That's it!" and in fact, she even said it as soon as she stood up. "That's it! Laughs! We should challenge the challengers to humor us! Not many stories are that humorous anyways."

Dan thought about it. "I guess we could."

"Alright, then," Amy said. She picked up the piece of paper they've been scribbling on for the past seven hours and started writing on it. She turned it around and showed the rest what she came up with.

**Challenge # 3: Humor, Laughs, and Random Stuff**

**Challenge # 3 Rules**

**1.) Write an entry that'll make readers laugh.**

**2.) You can have different characters, and different genres.**

**3.) In your story, you must include: **

**~ A turtle**

**~ The line "I've heard a punch line hit harder".**

**~ A top hat**

**~ An arcade (doesn't have to be the setting of your story) **

**~ And a pop can**

**Note: You can decide however these things pop up in your story. **

"A pop can, Amy?" Hamilton asked. "Something tells me that you're not very funny."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Well at least I thought of something."

"Alright, this is the last challenge," Jonah said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Ian said. "And we call Blue for anything else she needs us to do."

"Alright, then," Natalie exhaled. "Good luck challen-"

"Yeah, we get it Natalie," Dan said. "_Good luck challengers!" _he mimicked.


	5. Good News

~FIVE~

_Good News_

Fiske woke up to the sound of cellphone beeping. He saw that the others in the room had also fallen asleep. He took his phone out and stared at a text message from Blue. "Wake up!" he called to the others.

Dan jumped up into a ninja pose. "Where are they? I'll kick them!"

"Calm down, dweeb," Amy yawned.

"We got a message from Blue," Fiske said. He turned the phone around so they could see.

**Good news! **

**We've got four entries for your challenges! The Vesper archive is falling apart! But it hasn't been been completely destroyed. We need more entries! I have allied with one of our agents, Iris Cornelia Jade, on this Vesper case.**

**Good luck, and Goodbye!**

**Entries:**

**Challenge # 1: The Downfall of Narachne by Kowalistair Fanatic  
>-The Sleeping Beauty by Kaye Nightshade<strong>

**Challenge # 2: Fire and Rain by Kowalistair Fanatic**

**Challenge # 3: A Battle of What? by Kowalistair Fanatic**

"Wow," Nellie breathed.

"Yeah, wow," Hamilton echoed. "We should really get more people to join this thing. We're almost there!"

"Okay," Dan said. _**"If any of you people can hear me, join this thing and kick Vesper butt! PM Blue, too, if you're joining!"**_

"Get down from there, dweeb!" Amy yelled. "For all we know, people can hear you!"


End file.
